


Racing in the Rain: Behind the Memories.

by haechieprint



Series: Racing in the Rain: The Series [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love them, M/M, Memories, Motorcycles, Sunsets, Taeyong is only mentioned, Thunderstorms, it gets sad sometimes, supportive lee donghyuck, swimmer mark, they in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechieprint/pseuds/haechieprint
Summary: An in-depth look at the good and bad memories of Mark and Donghyuck.A.K.A: A somewhat prequel to Racing in the Rain.





	1. I got you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark isn't a fan of thunderstorms. Thankfully, Donghyuck knows how to calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!! I originally had no intention of posting these but with the loving support of my friends, I thought, why not? 
> 
> If you haven't yet, make sure to read Racing in the Rain before this. 
> 
> These are the memories behind the dialogue in the italics. 
> 
> Enjoy

The memory behind:

_“I’ll always be here. I promise.”_

* * *

Mark never liked the rain. Growing up as a kid he would always find himself crawling into his parents or Taeyongs bed when he was startled by thunder crackling across the sky.

Now as an 18-year old teenager he had outgrown the phase of sleeping with his family. However, he was still scared of thunderstorms.

A sudden sound of thunder shakes the house and Mark jolts awake in fear, his breathing ragged as he sits up looking around the darkness of his room. His alarm clock reads_ 1:27_ _am. _and Mark sighs internally at the fact he would be getting very little sleep for the rest of the night.

He glances to the side to see the sleeping figure of his best friend, now officially boyfriend, still sound asleep. Donghyuck was well aware of Marks' fear, but he was also a deep sleeper which Mark envied him for in times like these.

Another rumble of thunder sounds and Mark squeezes his eyes shut as anxiety spikes through him. He runs his shaking hands through his hair as he attempts to steady his breathing to calm himself down.

A small groan is heard throughout the room as Donghyuck slowly stirs from sleep, probably from the movement of the mattress beneath him.

“Mark?” Donghyuck asks gently, his voice heavy with sleep.

Mark parts his lips to answer but is cut off as thunder booms, this one louder than the rest. A small noise of surprise mixed with fear escapes Mark's mouth and he watches as Donghyuck quickly sits up, realizing what was happening.

Arms wrap around Marks quivering frame and he finds himself sinking into them as if they could protect him from the storm outside.

“You’re okay” Donghyuck whispers as he presses his lips to the back of Mark’s neck to try and soothe his panicking. Mark visibly relaxes underneath Donghyucks touch but the surge of fear was still present.

“Let’s lay down, yeah?” He suggests and Mark nods weakly as he shifts so that he and Donghyuck were now laying side by side, Donghyucks arms still wrapped around him.

Mark Lee hated feeling weak. He hated moments like these where he felt useless and a burden to his loved ones.

“I’m sorry,” Mark says as he turns on his side to face his boyfriend who was threading his hands through Mark's hair, something he knew Mark was weak for.

“I shouldn’t have woken you,” Mark explains as a look of confusion crosses Donghyucks face at his words. “I’m only a burden right now.”

Donghyuck’s hands move down from Mark's hair to cup his face as Donghyuck leans forward, looking him in the eyes.

“You listen here, Mark Lee. You _aren’t _a burden to me. You would never be a burden to me. I care for you more than _anything_ else in the world, you hear me?” Donghyuck asks as he searches Marks eyes with his own trying to get him to understand.

“I will always be here. I promise.”

Thunder sounds again and Mark shifts so he’s closer to Donghyuck, their legs tangling together underneath the bedsheets. Donghyuck leans in gently pressing a small kiss against Marks's mouth before giving him a small smile.

“I’m here. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Mark falls asleep to the warmth of his boyfriend's arms and the beating of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nctisthelovee)
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/nctisthelovee)


	2. Trust me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best proof of love is trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I'm sorry updating this took f o r e v e r but I finally had a small bit of free time and I wanted to post something this weekend so here we are. I am still VERY busy but hopefully, in the next two months, I can start posting more often. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

The memory behind:

_“Do you trust me?”_

_“With everything I have.”_

* * *

Mark Lee doesn’t get nervous that often since most of the time he thinks he has his shit together, however, when it comes to swim meets all of that goes down the drain. A feeling of anxiety takes over Mark and all he can do is pray that he can calm down.

Chatter from his teammate fills the locker room as they get ready for the meet but it’s an overwhelming noise that reaches Mark ears as he struggles not to break down in front of them.

_Deep Breath in. Deep Breath out. Repeat._

Mark goes over these steps as he doubles over, putting his head between his knees, his headphones in as he tries to calm down.

A hand touches his shoulder gently and Mark glances up to see Jaemin who gestures his head towards the door, knowing that Mark needed some time alone. Mark gives him a small nod back and returns his gaze to the floor as he hears the door opening and closing as other swimmers head out.

Mark feels a deep sigh leave his body when he’s finally alone. He’s only running on 3 hours of sleep, having studied for a test that he had earlier in the school day the whole night and the exhaustion had finally caught up to him; now he was facing the consequences.

He _had_ to do good, no matter what it took. With two parents who were constantly on him about doing better in swim and a brother that’s a prodigy in the sport he plays, the expectations set for Mark were high.

He laces his hands behind his neck as he closes his eyes, trying to let the music overflow him to drown out his thoughts. His knee bounces up and down at a face pace, evidence that he was indeed very, very anxious.

A few minutes pass and Mark has no idea what time it is and he honestly can’t be bothered to check but all he knows is that he should probably be out of the locker room by now. He hears the door open again and doesn’t bother to look up to see who it is as the quick yet quiet footsteps approach him.

The footsteps stop and Mark feels a presence drop in front of him, a hand on his knee following after. His music pauses and Mark finally looks up and meets the worried eyes of his boyfriend, Lee Donghyuck.

“Hey,” Donghyuck says gently, rubbing small circles on Mark’s knee, “I really don’t want to rush you right now but they need you out there.”

Mark lets out a heavy sigh as the thought of leaving the locker room enters his head. He pulls his hands away from his neck to find that they’re shaking the tiniest bit. How the hell was he supposed to swim like this?

“Hyuck” Mark says, his voice hoarse from his lack of talking throughout the day, “I don’t think I can.”

Donghyuck opens his mouth to retaliate but Mark quickly cuts him off, “_Look_ at me” He says, his voice pleading as he looks away from Donghyuck’s intense stare “I’m a mess right now and all I’ll do is disappoint.”

Silence fills the air as Mark’s words ring out and Mark feels his chest clench as tears burn at the corner of eyes but don’t fall.

“No,” Donghyuck says his voice quiet yet firm, “I won’t let you think about yourself like that.”

Donghyuck grabs Mark’s hands and pulls them to a standing position. Donghyuck’s gaze is filled with determination and Mark can’t find himself to look his boyfriend in the eyes but is soon forced to as Donghyuck grips his chin firmly, turning Mark’s face to look at him.

“Look at _me_, Mark Lee and just listen to what I have to say, alright?” Donghyuck asks, his hands sliding down to rest on Mark’s bare shoulders.

Mark nods; trying to go against Donghyuck was a fight that Mark wouldn’t be able to win right now. His heart beats fast within and Mark feels like it could burst right out of him. He feels spacy from exhaustion, the thought of collapsing becoming more and more appealing with each coming second.

But as cheesy as it sounds, Mark feels anchored the moment his eyes meet Donghyuck’s.

“I need you to realize that you are _never_ a disappointment and I know that my words won’t be able to change your mind right away but I can promise you that what I’m saying is the truth.”

“You’re human. Humans can have bad days Mark, so no one is going to judge you if you slip up a little. You’ve done this so many times and each time you come out successful no matter what condition you’re in. Have faith in yourself because I have faith in _you_.”

A shaky breath leaves Mark’s mouth as Donghyuck finishes and he feels some stray tears fall down his face as his emotions get the best of him. Donghyuck reaches up, wiping the tears as he cups Mark face gently. Mark closes his eyes again as he tries to contain the rest of his tears, his forehead meeting Donghyucks.

“Mark” Donghyuck whispers “Open your eyes.”

Mark takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself again as he opens his eyes, his nose almost brushing Hyucks, their breaths mixing together from the close proximity.

“Do you trust me?” Donghyuck asks, his tone serious as he keeps his gaze with Marks, unblinking.

Mark knew his answer right away. _Yes_. It would always be yes. Mark didn’t think that he trusted anybody more than Donghyuck in the whole world. Donghyuck had been with Mark through thick and thin, seeing him at his best and worst and still decided to stick with him through everything. He would risk the universe for Donghyuck.

“With everything I have” Mark responds eventually, his voice sounding different to his ears from the tears in his eyes.

Donghyuck pulls away so he can get a clear view of Mark, a small smile on his face, the smile that never failed to make Mark’s day.

“Then trust me when I say that if you put your hardest into it, that’s all that matters.”

Mark nods, not trusting himself to say anything as he pulls his boyfriend into a tight hug, burying his face in the side of his neck. Donghyuck responds immediately, wrapping his arms around Mark’s shoulders rubbing his back ever so gently.

They stay like that for a few moments before Donghyuck breaks the moment, “As much as I love this, I think you need to get out there” He laughs and a small smile makes its way onto Mark’s face.

“Yeah,” Mark says with a laugh, his voice hoarse as he wipes the tears off of his face, taking a deep breath, “That would probably be good.”

Mark takes a few seconds to collect himself, turning towards the door before deciding against it and cups his boyfriend’s face, pressing a light kiss to his lips before pulling away, “Thank you. For everything.”

The words hold a much deeper meaning than what they seem to. It was a thank you for loving him, holding him, being with him as a friend to a lover; a thank you for being alive.

Mark walks out the door with a new mentality on his meet, a hell of a lot less nervous than before and Donghyuck stands in the locker room, a slow grin spreading across his face before he heads out himself.

_The best proof of love is trust. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought down in the comments!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nctisthelovee)
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/nctisthelovee)


End file.
